beond the veil
by hewithnoname
Summary: Sirius joins his best friends after falling through the veil. Join him as he reunites with loved ones and tries to help his greatest love, Harry.


Beyond the Veil

Sirius fell backwards through the veil and landed on his back. He was expecting pain; he was expecting the noise of battle.

"She got me. Am I unconscious?

He got up and ran back to where he fell through, but nothing was there. An eerie silence was all that could be heard and a blackness so complete it enveloped the very body and soul.

Sirius started to panic he needed to get back to Harry to help and protect him. He started running around in all directions, shouting and pleading to be let back. He heard a voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Let me out Damm You! I need to get back NOW" Sirius was looking around. The anger on his face was clearly visible.

"It's no use Padfoot old friend."

Sirius spun around and was so shocked he collapsed and fell over backwards. He was still trying to back away.

"You-you can't be real. You are just a memory." Sirius closed his eyes and brought his hands to cover his face.

"I am as real as you are Padfoot."

"Prongs you have to help me get back. Harry needs me I've got to get back." Sirius couldn't look at James for fear of rejection. He has failed his best friend.

"You can not help Harry now old friend."

"No you don't understand, I need to get back. Help me."

"You can't help Harry now. You have passed over."

"No I'm just having a little rest. I need to get back." Tears were falling down both their faces.

"I can not send you back Sirius you are-"

"Don't say it. I can't be, you have to send me back please Prongs. Let me go."

"No listen Sirius, I can not help you that way. I have come to take you away from all this."

"I don't want to go, I want to go back." Both men were openly crying tears falling fast.

James looked at his best friend and wept for him. He held out his hand.

"Come with me Padfoot, Lily wants to see you. Mum and Dad want to see you as well."

"Lily, she is here, where?" Sirius started looking around.

"She is watching over Harry. She has told Albus to go after him. He has gone after Bellatrix."

"How do you know?" James explained seeing Sirius's confusion.

"We can observe and someway influence people to act. Tell me Padfoot, how did you know where to go tonight? Of all the rooms, how did you choose that one?"

"I just knew Harry was in there. It felt right somehow."

"James smiled and held out his hand. " Come Padfoot it's time."

Sirius held out his hand and James took it pulling him up. Both men embraced and openly wept tears of happiness, tears of joy and tears of sadness for lost friends and tears for Harry.

Both men pulled away. "Well I'm not going to lie to you mate, but Lily's a bit upset at you."  
"Why what have I done now?"

"Well dieing for one thing. When Harry needed you the most."

"You saw what happened." Sirius scowled.

"You were also careless mate, just be on your guard." James looked at Sirius. "Well come on then get going."

"How?"

"Well as soon as you accept your passing we go."

"We could be here for a long time mate."

"You're just scared of Lily." James smiled

"Well of course I'm scared of Lily. She was scary when she was mortal, now she's- what are we Prongs?"

"Haven't the faintest mate. Pure energy I think. Albus will be able to tell us when he gets here, I expect."

"Oh when is that then?"

"I don't know Padfoot. Time sort of stands still here. You coming? It will all be over in a while."

"Okay then, I'm ready, let's go."

Both men closed their eyes. The moment Sirius opened then he saw the only place he ever felt at home. Godric's Hollow was still as he remembered it. There were pictures of Harry everywhere you looked. Ever changing, pictures of Harry alone, pictures of Harry in pain and of sorrow. Some were of him crying and some were of him sleeping. There were a few pictures in the far corner of Harry laughing but these were few and far between. All these pictures were moving as well as lying still.

James came over to Sirius. "Each picture is of a time when Harry thought of us or when he needed us. We can go back to anytime we wish and watch him grow. We can help him to some extent. But he has his own mind and not easily swayed."

"I wonder who he gets it from." Sirius smiled at James scowl. "What with you and Lily it's amazing he ever gets anything done."

James smiled he really has the best of both of us doesn't he."

"And the worst as well. Both of your tempers for starters, your knack for trouble, Lily's stubbornness." Both men chuckled

Sirius looked around and smiled as he saw all their familiar things around the house. "So where is Lily then?" Sirius looked through the window opening the curtains.

"I told you she is watching over Harry. Once she is satisfied Harry is safe she will come down." James sat down watching Sirius.

"Sit down Padfoot your making the place untidy." It amazed James that Sirius could be so calm. If Sirius had seen Lily before he arrived he would have run in the opposite direction. That much he was curtain.

A closing of the door above them made both men jump. Both men looked at the stairs. Sirius going for his wand automatically. Lily came down the stairs a look of sadness consumed her. Even in the afterlife she was still not at ease and at peace. For her treasured son was down in the living world. It would seem without help and without guidance.

"He is save now. He is with Albus. He has told Harry about the prophecy."

Sirius was suddenly struck with the possibility that he wouldn't be seeing Harry and of his failure to the three most important people in his life.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I-"

SMACK!

Lily hit him with all she had. James got up to help Sirius, but Lily turned on him as well "You go one more step Potter and you will get the same." She rounded on Sirius who was openly crying.

"I trusted you to look after Harry. You vowed to protect him, to raise him"

Sirius pleaded. Of all the people who mattered, Lily Potter was one of the one's he worshiped. "Lily please let me explain"

"Oh go on then tell me about the promise we would all be save with your little plan."

"I never knew."

"Tell me about the plan to bring Peter in to justice, you let him get away."

Each accusation Lily threw at him Sirius wept louder.

"Please Lily let me explain"

James couldn't look. The two people he loved were fighting and he was powerless to stop it. He walked over to a picture of Harry in happier times. He tried to drown out the voices but once again Lily brought him back.

"You even managed to get thrown into Azkaban." Lily was wiping the tears from her face.

"But I escaped for Harry after finding out about that scum-"

"Twelve Years, twelve years Sirius. My little boy had to live with my dear sister all alone, without family, without love." She walked over to one of the pictures and dropped it on Sirius lap. Sirius looked down and lost all hold on his emotions. All the picture showed was a scared little boy locked in a cupboard with tears falling down his face and crying for his mummy. James looked away. He knew which picture she had shown him Lily always carried it around in the way Molly carried her clock. Always specking words of comfort. It broke James heart to hear the words "Mommy's hear darling" over and over again. He was brought back to their reality when Sirius begged Lily to forgive him.

James wiped the tears from his face and looked at Lily. She looked down at Sirius and fell to her knees. With a quick embrace both were weeping together in their grieve. James went over and grabbed hold of them both, all three wept for a while united in sorrow.

A new picture appeared on the wall and Lily jumped up to look upon the new addition.

"James, Harry's going to the Astronomy tower, why is he going there?"

"I don't know Lily"

Sirius spoke up. "He wants to be alone that's some news to hear."

"Look James he's going to sleep. Watch over him I need to look at a few things okay."

"Yes my love you go and fetch her."

Sirius looked confused. "Who is she going to fetch Prongs?"

"The Weasley girl." James smiled. "Lily likes her, she told me she will do for Harry."

"Lily and Molly would get on famously." Sirius chuckled.

"Lily likes her as well. She will always have a place in our hearts for taking Harry in."

"Well she loves Harry as he was one of her own."

"So tell me about this Weasley Girl."

"Oh you would like her Prongs. Red hair fiery temper, you should see her mate, a Match made in Heaven. Sirius stopped talking as a picture dropped onto his lap. The picture was of Harry standing on the battlements reaching out and shouting for Sirius.

"What does this mean James?"

"I don't know Sirius but you had better help him out."

"How do I do that?"

Lily came running into the room. "What's going on? Why is Harry standing on the edge of the tower?"

"James told me to help him" Sirius looked at both Lily and James.

"Well go on then."

"How?"

"Well you reach out with your love and feelings, you can guide him to some extent."

"Well what do I tell him?"

"You can tell him to get down from that battlement for a start." James smiled at Sirius.

Lily made a motion for both of them to shut up. "I see Ginny has got to him, he should be safe now." Lily settled down and sat opposite James.

Lily had a look of serenity come over as she looked at the picture of Harry and Ginny. "I have always liked this girl, such a level head on her- why is she placing my little boys head there?"

Both James and Sirius chuckled. "Looks like she is comforting the poor chap" Sirius smiled.

"Sirius you have to do something. Tell him to get up and fly on his broom or-"

"Keep his head where it is." Sirius smiled and looked over to James who in turn looked over to his wife.

"What! I can't tell him not to do something I wouldn't do."

"He's to young to-, his not young anymore is he James." Lily filled up with tears and walked over to James who held out his arms.

"I've got an idea, but I don't know how to go about it." Sirius looked at Lily and James.

"It never stopped you before did it." Lily smiled at the fake hurt look Sirius gave her.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Well what can we do here? What other things can we influence?"

"I don't get you Sirius. What do you mean?" Lily's look of confusion relaxed Sirius.

"Harry is looking for a sign right." Sirius waited for both of then to catch up.

"Right." Both of them said at them same time.

"Well let's give him his sign. Something to give him hope."

"What do you suggest mate?"

"Well me." Sirius held out his arms.

"You, I'm sorry Sirius but what can you do" Lily looked even more confused.

"My name is a star. It's night time, Harry is looking up in the sky. Lets give him a sign."

"Why you? Why not me or James?"

"I'm sorry Lily, but last time I looked, I never saw a Mum and dad loves you star."

"He's right Lily." James placed his hand on Lily's arm. "Let him do this."

Lily closed her eyes and nodded. "Go on then Sirius, James can you go with him?"

"Yes my love." James kissed his wife and went of out of the door with Sirius.

Lily watched the picture of Harry and Ginny. "Look up Ginny, look up my love, look to the sky."

Lily whispered to her son and Ginny. She watched in wonder as Harry looked up with Ginny and saw the Star shinning. She heard then speak and cried when she heard her son speck "Hope". She had one more thing to say to her son before all this was over. "Go and get some food son you look to thin." She laughed to herself when Harry dragged Ginny along to the kitchens.

James and Sirius came into the house. "Did it work? Sirius asked.

Lily came over to Sirius and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you Sirius."

"I think that answers your question mate." James patted Sirius on the back.

"Come on, fancy a game of Quidditch?"

"Thought you'd never ask mate."

Lily walked over to another wall with pictures of Remus. Lily picked one up and ran a finger over the glass. "Now old friend who can we find for you to befriend."

The sound of laughter filled the air as two old friends mucked about. There was a time for grief and a time for rejoicing. Up here where time stood still. You can go back and comfort or choose to watch over those you loved. She picked up the picture of Harry and watched as he went to sleep and walked out into the garden to watch two of the people she loved as much as the person she had just put to bed.


End file.
